warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns über darüber freuen! Lightkit Datei:Rain.Lightkit.by_Rain.png Hallo. Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich das Bild hier hochbekommen hatte.XD Habe unzählige Bilder gemacht, mich aber nie getraut, sie hochzustellen. Tja, die Kleine hier hat mir so gut gefallen, da dachte ich mir, ich riskier es mal. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 08:48, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* An sich finde ich, dass das richtig cool aussieht! Allerdings steht in ihrer Beschreibung, dass sie genau wie Tigerherz aussieht, also solltest du dich vielleicht an seinem Character Art von den Farben und den Augen her orientieren, allerdings bin ich mir dabei nicht so sicher. Wenn das jemand klären kann? 08:56, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist wirklich wunderschön. Der helle Bauch/die helle Brust muss allerdings weg, da sie so nicht beschrieben wurde; An den Farben solltest du dich tatsächlich ein bisschen mehr an Tigerherz orientieren. Und du kannst ruhig deine CAs hochstellen, es ist schön wenn hier mehr Leute mitmachen, und für deinen ersten Versuch ist das wirklich sehr gut, vorallem die Tigerung (wie schon erwähnt) 12:41, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab es jetzt komplett überarbeitet und versucht, die Tigerung beizubehalten. Rosenherz hat es mir mit ihrem wunderschönen Chara bei Tigerherz nicht leicht gemacht. XD Überigens, danke für das Kompliment :). Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:00, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Mir gefällts wirklich gut :) Für die Zukunft: Bitte deiner überarbeiteten Version keinen neuen Namen geben, sondern einfach das Bild überschreiben! :) 04:18, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch um einiges zu Hart, die Tigerung ist aber wirklich sehr schön! 06:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe, es sieht jetzt weicher aus. Und Dankeschön! :) PS: Sollte ich das mit dem Namen wieder gemacht haben, tut es mir leid. O_o Nesselregen (Diskussion) 10:55, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Unterhalb der Schwanzspitze ist ein kleiner Punkt außerhalb der Outlines. - 19:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Daisy zu und ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich finde, der Schwanz sieht etwas "leer" aus, da du relativ breite Streifen und davon nur ein paar gemacht hast :/ 21:09, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hab jetzt beim Schweif ein paar kleine Streifen hinzugefügt, hoffe er sieht nicht mehr so leer aus! Und zum Punkt: Ich dachte auf meinem Bildschirmschoner sei ein Fleck xD''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:40, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:25, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Supi *-* 09:23, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Es ist kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, aber das Bild sieht jetzt sehr gut aus. Weiter so und viel Freude im Wiki! - 10:41, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:09, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also das Tabbymuster an sich finde ich eigentlich echt hübsch, nur leider sieht es irgendwie noch nicht wie das von Tigerherz aus, sorry D: Ich denke es würde helfen, wenn du sie zum einen kurzhaarig machst und dich zum anderen an den Streifen von einem echten Tiger orientierst - dann werden sich Vater und Tochter bestimmt ähnlicher sehen ^^ 20:16, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Das lange Fell hatte ich wegen Taubenflug gemacht, aber hab´s geändert. :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:00, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Sorry, dass du jetzt noch so viel ändern musstest - die Änderung ist dir aber super gelungen :D 10:19, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht richtig schön aus! 15:17, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Nur ne Kleinigkeit D: wenn du die restlich Tigerung so weich machst wie den Stirnstreifen, ist es wirklich vollendet :3 ~ 16:28, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe es passt so :)~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:45, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' 17:47, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) So hab ich mir das vorgestellt :) ~ 19:37, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Am Po und am Schweif ist noch ein bisschen was außerhalb der Outlines. Als Tipp, um wirklich immer alles los zu werden: Wähle alle Bereiche aus, die außerhalb der Outlines liegen und gehe alle Ebenen durch und drücke jedes mal auf Entf. Dann solltest du alles loswerden. Wenn du dir dann immer noch nicht sicher bist. Nehme die png-Datei und wähle mit dem Zauberstab, die äußeren Bereiche aus, wobei der Schwellwert auf 0 ist. Optimalerweise sollte dann die Auswahl an den Outlines entlang führen ;) EDIT: Auch hier stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz mit den richtigen überein, z.B. fehlen hier oft Pixel, wie an Schwanzspitze und Rücken oder am Po ist ein bisschen was verwischt. Am besten auch hier noch einmal die richtigen Outlines über das Bild packen. - 22:14, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hoffe es passt so :) Hab die Outlines kontrolliert, müssten jetzt so ziemlich alle stimmen.~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Ich hab nichts gefunden ^^ du kannst übrigens auch nur den jeweiligen Abschnitt bearbeiten, an dem du was machen willst ^^ einfach auf das Bearbeiten neben der Überschrift gehen ;) ~ 16:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry, aber nach Wildjunges und Shadowkit bin ich auch hier nochmal ganz genau drüber gegangen und hab ein bisschen was entdeckt Datei:Lightkit.OutlinesPixel.PNG für das eine Hinterbein gilt dasselbe wie für Shadowkit. Außerdem ist mir das Shading an Schweif und dem Oberschenkel und der Beuge des (Usersicht) linken Hinterbeins noch zu stark. Dort sehe ich nämlich keinen Unterschied zu den Outlines ~ 16:57, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändertJa bin noch nicht so der Pro auf GIMP ^^~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:41, 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das waren wir alle nicht ^^ 12:29, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:40, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Oh Mann ey, langsam komm ich mir echt nervig vor... Jedenfalls finde ich nichts außerhalb der Outlines und mit den Outlines selbst scheint auch alles spitze zu sein :) aber da ist ein kleiner Pixel am Moosball, der dunkler ist als bei der Vorlage :/ Ich hab ihn in rot markiert und das Bild aus meiner letzten Bewertung aktualisiert, da siehst du ihn also ^^ ist wahrscheinlich noch übriggebliebenes Shading, dass du beim Radieren nicht ganz erwischt hast ^^ ~ 17:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändertEr ist jetzt heller ^^''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:11, 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)'''''happy thoughts♥ *~* 12:20, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:30, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:54, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich versteh es einfach nicht o.o es tut mir so leid, weil alle deine Bilder hier soo unfassbar gut aussehen *-* aber irgendwie klappt das mit den Outlines einfach nicht ._. ich hab wieder alle Stellen markiert, bis auf den Moosball, der bei Lightkit und Wildjunges (bei Shadowkit passt er, rein vom Optischen zumindest) immer noch nicht ganz richtig ist... Das Problem ist, dass viele der der türkis markierten Pixel eigentlich da sind und auch schwarz aussehen, aber laut Gimp sind sie irgendwie nicht richtig schwarz sondern nur sehr sehr dunkel (also bis zu einem Punkt unter schwarz O.o)... Ich bitte dich aber inständig, jetzt nicht zu verzweifeln, denn wie gesagt die Bilder sind echt gut :) ich hätte da aber ne andere Idee, die alles viel einfacher machen würde: Du öffnest die .xcf-Datei der Bilder ganz normal, dann öffnest du die jeweilige Vorlage für das Bild (also in diesem Fall kurzhaariges weibliches Junges) als Ebene und schiebst diese Ebene ganz nach oben. Wahrscheinlich ist sie bei dir noch mit weiß gefüllt, du wählst also auf dieser Ebene alle weißen Stellen aus (außer die kleinen weißen Pixel in den Augen ^^) und drückst auf Entf (die Taste müsste entweder in der Leiste über den Zahlen sein (so ist es bei mir am Laptop) oder sie müsste sich im Tastenfeld über den Pfeiltasten befinden (so ist es bei den meisten Tastaturen, die am PC angeschlossen sind)) Dann löschst du deine ursprüngliche Ebene mit den Outlines (hoffentlich behälst du die Augen aber bei, die sehen bei den 3 Bildern nämlich echt umwerfend aus *-* die Augen müssten natürlich eine Ebene über den Outlines sein ^^). Jetzt müsste auf jeden Fall mal alles mit den Outlines und dem Moosball stimmen. Der letzte Schritt wäre also, alles außerhalb der Outlines (auf der Outline-Ebene) auszuwählen und bei jeder Ebene Entf drücken. Dann müsste auch alles außerhalb der Outlines weg sein. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das nun das letzte Mal ist, dass ich deine wundervollen Bilder mit einem Dagegen bewerten muss :( Ich werde bei den anderen beiden Bildern übrigens hierauf verweisen, damit ich bei denen nicht auch so viel schreiben muss, das Problem und die Lösung sind ja gleich ^^ ~ 09:54, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Wildjunges (FC) Datei:Rain.Wildjunges.by_Rain.png Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Muster auf Kopf und Rücken als "Spritzer" gilt. Aber naja, hier ist sie. XD ~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:19, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Ich find das schon ziemlich spritzerisch^^ Hier ist mir das Shading auch noch zu hart und kleinflächig. 07:06, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe hier sieht es ebenfalls weicher aus! :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:33 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Schon besser! Jetzt ist an der stelle wo die Rückenspritzer die Wange treffen glaube ich noch ein Spritzer, und auch etwas Schultershading auf der Wange gelandet. Das passiet manchmal beim "wilden verschmieren" vom Shading^^. In der Armbeuge vom Vorderarm fehlt auch noch ein bisschen Shading, und bei den Augen zur Nase sind glaube ich zwei Shadingflecken, die da nicht hingehören. Außerdem könnte das Augenshading etwas stärker sein. Keine Sorge die Shadingkritik wird weniger, wenn man den Bogen einmal raus hat! 11:13, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Irgendwie seh ich keinen Unterschied, aber dann doch wieder! XD :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 20:30 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Das Shading ist an vielen Stellen immer noch zu hart und kleinflächig. An der Brust finde ich es aber top. Am Bauch ist es gerade auch noch ein wenig zu stark. Ich mag aber die Spritzer :D Und wie Mew schon sagte, nicht aufgeben, das mit dem Shading wird besser mit der Zeit (: - 19:41, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Daisy hat da in allen Punkten recht, vor allem was die Übung angeht :D aber darf ich an der Stelle mal anmerken, wie unfassbar geil diese Augen sind? Zum Dahinschmelzen *w* 21:37, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Bin, Gott sei Dank, ein ehrgeiziger Mensch!^^ XD Übung macht den Meister, oder wie?:D Hab versucht, das Shading zu erweitern/ es weicher zu machen ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 13:50 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Also ich finde es so perfekt. Aber über den Kopf-Outline (zwischen den Ohren) ist ein Fleck. Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:23, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Doofe Flecken! :D~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:08 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Ja echt lästig :D 03:58, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:38, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Muss nochmal betonen, wie sehr ich die Augen mag :D 09:26, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 13:49, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:39, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:25, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ganz besonders am Rücken und noch ein paar anderen Stellen, ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines. EDIT: Das Shading am Ohrinneren könnte ein mini bisschen weicher nach außenhin sein. Zudem könnte auch die versteckte Hinterpfote ein bisschen dunkler geshadet sein, sodass es besser zu Bauch und angrenzentem Ellenbogen passt. Zudem sind die Outlines an vielen Stellen verwischt bzw. übermalt, wie zum Beispiel Hinterteil, Schwanzansatz, Schweifspitze, linke Hinterpfote unsere Sicht, am Gesicht... und vielleicht noch an ein paar mehr Stellen. Am besten einmal nochmal die Outlines in einer Ebene über das ganze Bild packen (: - 18:53, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe ich hab alles erwischt. :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:35 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Die gute Nachricht: Ich finde nichts außerhalb der Outlines :D die schlechte: An einigen Stellen stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz D: Datei:Wildjunges.OutlinesPixel.PNG hab mal alles markiert, weil es etwas schwer gewesen wäre, das zu beschreiben ^^ rot sind Pixel, die hier zu viel sind und das Türkise ist einer, der fehlt. Aber am Besten wäre es wohl, einfach die normalen Outlines mit denen hier zu ersetzen, wäre weniger Fitzelarbeit ^^ ~ 16:33, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke, das hat mir geholfen! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:20 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:31, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bald haben wir es geschafft :) von den Pixeln am Rücken sind noch Überreste vorhanden (am Besten du wählst mal alles außerhalb der Outlines aus und drückst Entf oder stellst den Radiergummi auf möglichst groß und aktivierst "Harte Kanten". Ansonsten sind an den Outlines immer noch ein paar wenige Pixel nicht ganz richtig, hab das Bild aus der letzten Bewertung aktualisiert, man sieht dort nun also die neuen Stellen. Das Türkise am Auge ist auf deinem Bild eher grau, einfach nochmal mit dem Stift in schwarz drüber, dann sollte es gehen und für den Moosball gilt dasselbe wie für Lightkit. Aber es wird von Mal zu Mal immer besser :) ~ 17:11, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:33 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* 12:20, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:31, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:53, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Siehe Lightkit ~ 09:54, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Shadowkit Datei:Rain.Shadowkit.by_Rain.png Dann machen wir die 50 eben voll! :D Hier der Bruder von Lightkit und Pouncekit... Hab versucht, die Streifen so wie die von Tigerherz zu machen, da es in der Beschreibung ja so steht und die blauen Augen hab ich an Taubenflug angelehnt! ^^ Und da Tigerherz in Kurzhaar-Version gemacht wurde, habe ich ihn auch Kurzhaar gemacht. ~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:01 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Gefällt mir sehr gut, weiter so! - 15:31, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:03, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Super schön. 18:54, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:35, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 03:59, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading noch ein bisschen zu ungleichmäßig - am Schweif, Bauch und den Beinansätzen ist es z.B. wiesentlich stärker als beim Rest des Körpers ^^ 10:51, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Hoffe, es passt so besser, weiß aber nicht ob man den Unterschied wirklich so sehr sieht.~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 14:08 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Ähnlich wie bei Lightkit, jedoch ist es hier über das ganze CA hinweg eher ungleichmäßig, also manche Stellen sind schon weich genug, während andere noch zu hart sind (der eine vorderste Streifen an der Schulter zum Beispiel ist noch hart, während am Popöchen die meisten Streifen schön weich sind) ~ 16:42, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An einigen Stellen, wie z.B. an den Hinterbeinen, Hinterteil und ein paar Stellen mehr, ist etwas außerhalb der Outlines. Das müsste noch entfernt werden. Ansonsten ist er echt hübsch geworden :D - 17:36, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Glaube, ich hab alles erwischt außerhalb der Outlines. Und hoffe die Streifen sind jetzt gleichmäßig weich. :)^^.~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 23:04 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* 17:54, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *-* ~ 20:22, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da ist immer noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines, für Tipps dagegen siehe Lightkit^^ Zudem fehlen auch hier an einigen Stellen vereinzelnd Pixel der Outlines. - 23:05, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 17:07 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) '''''happy thoughts♥ *~* Selbes Problem wie bei Wildjunges, selbe Lösung Datei:Shadowkit.OutlinesPixel.PNG beim nur teilweise sichtbaren Hinterbein bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das Outlines sind, aber da ist halt so ein komischer Streifen ~ 16:51, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert 'Ja das mit dem Hinterbein war so ne Sache^^ Wollte eigentlich erreichen, dass es aussieht als sei dort noch ein Tigerstreifen, hat aber nicht ganz funktioniert bzw. ausgesehen, wie ich das haben wollte :D Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:55 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC) happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:05, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:35, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:37, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nur noch ein bisschen c: wie gehabt, das Bild aus der letzten Bewertung ist aktualisiert worden, das am Moosball ist wie bei den anderen beiden und manchmal sind die Outlines, die ich Türkis gemacht habe, zwar da, aber eben grau statt schwarz, einfach nochmal mit dem Bleistift drüber und dann sollte das Bild auch mal fertig sein :D ~ 17:20, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:50 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Das Bild verdient es jetzt echt mal eingefügt zu werden :3 12:19, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:41, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sie is aber auch tapfer >.< 07:52, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Siehe Lightkit ~ 09:55, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sonnenpelz (WC) Datei:SonnenpelzbySilberflug.png 19:33, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading könnte ein ganz kleines bisschen dunkler sein. 12:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading an Torso und Beinen allgemein zu großflächig. An Kopf und Schweif kann man das schöne orange gut sehen, aber an Torso und Beinen wirkt es ein bisschen als läge ein dunkler Schleier drüber :/ ~ 21:26, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:15, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:06, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :) ~ 17:23, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim Oberschenkel vom Hinterbein ist zum Bauch hin noch so ein heller Strich zwischen Shading und Outline, könntest du den noch mit Shading füllen? Wos zur Ferse hin geht ist auch noch so eine Stelle. Und ich weiß nicht ob das nur bei mir so aussieht, aber in der Mitte vom Oberschenkel wo kein Shading sein sollte is bei mir so ein dunkler Fleck, könntest du da mal mit dem Radierer drauftippen und schauen ob da vielleicht Shading hingeraten ist? 18:16, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 10:43, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Besser :3 15:26, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Haferbart (DC) Datei:Haferbart (DC).png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:46, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ebenfalls siehe Hareflight. Außerdem sieht am Laptop die Shadingfarbe etwas... schlammig? aus, aber am Tablet passt es, daher musst du das nicht unbedingt ändern ^^ ~ 21:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 12:03, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Siehe Hareflight.... aber minus dem Schweifteil, aus irgendeinem Grund wirkt das Shading dort hier nicht so hartkantig xD 12:36, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading am Schweif besonders Ansatz und unten ist ein bissel dick für meinen Geschmack im Vergleich zum Körper, weil man hier weniger Shading sieht. Gebe da Tau aber recht ist nicht zu hart. - 17:21, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Naja, Aki, der Schweif ist ja auch dicker xD ~ 17:27, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Vergesst was ich gechrieben hab. - 17:34, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:14, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:04, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Shading an den Beinen wirkt hier irgendwie... schwächer und/oder fleckiger 13:41, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hab es etwas stärker gemacht und auch entfleckt :3 14:58, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:18, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:45, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:30, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:46, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Okay das Shading an den Beinen ist jetzt kräftig genug, denke ich, aber jetzt ist es immer noch zu ungleichmäßig ^^ 18:58, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Quince ~ Rework + Königin Datei:Quince.byStar.png Datei:Quince.queen.byStar.png Ich hab mal das Halsband weggemacht, weil sie auch keines im Manga hatte 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:43, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:33, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Hauskätzchen ist noch etwas kinnlos :D ~ 17:28, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Kinne (ist das die Mehrzahl von Kinn?) sind überbewertet :') 18:01, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Wow, sieht gut aus. ^^ - 18:56, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:15, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Laut Duden ist Kinne die Mehrzahl von Kinn xD ~ 09:18, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da hat wohl jemand die Ballen vergessen :D 13:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Nein hab ich nicht, die waren nur sehr hell :'D 14:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :'D 17:39, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich werde ihren Namen wohl immer als französische 15 (quinze) sehen ... 15:48, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde, dass ihre Ballen schon eine etwas weniger graue Farbe vertragen könnten :s - 18:26, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Stimme Daisy da zu. Außerdem finde ich dass der von uns aus gesehen rechte Ballen noch etwas stärker schattiert werden könnte ^^ 19:04, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hellstern Datei:HellsternbySilberflug.png 19:51, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim Hinterbein, der Oberschenkel, da muss das Shading durchgehend sein (so wie ichs dir gestern beim Schüler gezeigt hab) aber ich liebe die Augen! 10:14, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 15:32, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Star hat mir noch was in PN geschrieben ^-^ Jetzt find ich ihn toll :3 15:36, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir ist der Konstast zwischen Augenfarben und Shading noch zu schwach. Vielleicht die Grundfarbe nen Ticken heller machen. 16:26, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 16:50, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Dieser Streifen Shading, der den Schwanzansatz komplett bedeckt ist noch ein bisschen hartkantig, ansonsten gefallen mir die Augen jetzt auch viel besser :) ~ 18:09, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Shading in der Kehle läuft mir noch zu sehr mit dem an der Brust zusammen. 11:50, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim hinteren Ohr ist das Shading noch ziemlich hart abgeschnitten ^^ 13:55, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Shading vom rechten Hinterbein (unsere Sicht) ist noch etwas zu breitflächig und fleckig. Und zum Ansatz des Schwanzes hin wird das Shading im Vergleich zum oberen Teil des Schwanzes das Shading immer flacher. Könntest du dem Shading da etwas mehr Kontur geben? - 19:00, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:06, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:55, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:28, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Velvet (S6) 12:36, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) We are so mean '- ' 18:30, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 20:00, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:27, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) plsdonthavekitsplsdonthavekits 14:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) I hope she doesn't get kits from the wrong tom... |: - 17:53, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:54, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Haselflug Datei:Hazelwing.byCurly.png Ist es ein Vogel? Ist es ein Flugzeug? Nein, es ist ein fliegender Haselnussbaum! ._. 12:31, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *wartet geduldig auf den Tag, an dem Beltz wing auch wirklich mit Flügel übersetzt* 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nur eine frage, is das jetzt die hellrote Beltzversion, oder die orangefarben getigerte Originalversion? Es sieht wie hell orange aus aber das währ ja ein mix aus beidem XD 18:32, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) : Es ist die deutsche Version. Ich hab mich bei der Farbe ein wenig an meiner Seedpaw gehalten, weil ich das rosafarbene hellrot nicht so gern mag 19:00, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Alles klar, mir währe es trotzdem lieber wenn es einen Ticken mehr in die Rot Familie geht, gerade weil ihre Alt version dann orange sein muss und man dann ja kaum nen Unterschied sieht. Aber ich kann auch damit leben wenn es sonst keinen Stört. 06:06, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Mew zu :/ Ich denke, wenn ein bisschen mehr rot drin wäre, würde sie Seedpaw nicht ganz so ähnlich sehen, weil diese ja schon sehr hellrot ist ~ 09:31, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich will ja nix sagen ... aber jetzt sieht sie aus als habe sie Sonnenbrand :D 11:04, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir gefällt die Farbe :3 12:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Fliegender Haselnussbaum mit Sonnenbrand is doch auch mal originell :D 17:37, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Diese Shadingdetailstriche an Hals und unter der Nase sehen ein bisschen zu sehr nach falschgefärbter Tigerung aus, könntest du diese ein wenig mehr verwischen und abschwächen? - 17:52, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 18:25, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:51, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die is bestimmt ne Vorfahrin von Sandsturm '^' 07:47, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Meinst du, sie hätte dann auch den Übersetzungsfehler der Fellfarbe geerbt? :D ~ 10:02, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Leo ich hab fast mein Getränk ausgespuckt vor lachen XD 11:42, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:54, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Juniper Branch ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:JuniperBranch.queen.byStar.png Datei:JuniperBranch.Warrior.byStar.png Die fehlenden Versionen :3 12:44, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:05, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bei den anderen versionen geht bei den Augen diese schwarzen Spitzen weiter Runter, beim ES berühren die ja fast die Nase. 18:34, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Wieso hab ich diese Spitzen damals gemacht... aber naja.. Konsequenz heißt auch Holzwege zuende gehen xD 19:32, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 23:06, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt sonst nix auf, lass auf Tau warten die sieht dann wieder 100 Unterschiede XD 06:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt noch was auf xD das braune am Ohr geht bei allen Versionen etwas über die Spitze hinaus, nur bei der Queen nicht und ist bei den bereits im Artikel verwendeten Bildern auch nicht getigert ^^ du hast bei dem Fleck neben der weißen Brust der Königin auch den Übergang zum Schwarzen nicht so verwischt wie bei der Kriegerin. Bei einer Sache bin ich mir nicht so sicher: Bei den beiden anderen Versionen geht das Schwarze irgendwie ungleich weit zur Nase, vor allem bei ES, das könnte man eventuell noch ein kleines bisschen nachbessern c: achja, du hast die zwei Pixel zwischen den Beinen des Kriegers vergessen zu radieren xD EDIT: Ich glaub auch, beim ES ist das weiße Maul von der Brust getrennt, oder? Beim Krieger könnte dies auch einen kleineren Umfang haben ^^ ~ 09:37, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich hoffe ich hab alles erwischt :D 12:42, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:56, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich hab ja gesagt irgendwer findet da noch den Rest :'D Ich hab dafür kein Auge. 17:36, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Shading des linken Auges (unsere Sicht) der Queen könnte etwas weicher sein. Ansonsten echt hübsch :3 - 17:51, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:00, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:50, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:47, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:03, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:15, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:55, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Petaldust ~ Rework Datei:Petaldust.kit.byStar.png Datei:Petaldust.app.byStar.png Datei:Petaldust.byStar.png Weil Augenfarbe und weißes Brustfell xD 13:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:04, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) so pretty <3 Wer... hat... den Krieger... NICHT ÜBERSCHRIEBEN!!!11!!!?? 18:09, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich hab mich schon gewundert, weil im Artikel jetzt zwei neue und ein altes Bild stehen xD auch hier muss ich aber sagen, dass ich sie mit blauen Augen hübscher fand :c xD ~ 09:38, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aber eigentlich dagegen, weil du echt mal besser darauf achten solltest, deine Bilder zu überschreiben Star ^^ 14:02, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Kriegerin ist mir im Vergleich zu den anderen Versionen noch etwas zu flach geshadet. - 17:49, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:00, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Besser :3 - 18:49, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Du musst mir beibringen wie du das gemacht hast das es so toll aussieht >-< 07:44, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:04, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:13, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:55, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Rubblekit Datei:Rubblekit.byDaisy.png Und Kittie 3, das Rubbellos! :D - 22:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aw cool! Sieht sogar etwas Rubbelig aus! 06:02, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *sieht endlich auch mal das richtige Bild und keine blöde Vorschau* Rubbel, Rubbel, Rubbel... Yay, keine Niete *-* xD ~ 09:40, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Whoo, endlich mal Glück bei einem der Rubbellose xD 10:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Zu dem Namen sag ich mal nix :'DD 12:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Striche über den Augen.... he's one angry boi :'D 14:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:56, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Shrewtooth ~ Kit Datei:Shrewtooth.Kit.byCurly.png Es ist schon wieder eine schwarze Katze, oh-em-gee! Aber mal ehrlich, was ist mit Shrewtooth passiert? Wo ist mein ängstlicher Flauschball hin? 22:47, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:41, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Was, Charaktere mit Persönlichkeit und character development? Ne also sowas gehört ja mal gar nicht in den WolkenClan 14:04, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Tau deswegen wurde er ja wegrationalisiert ohne ein Wort :'D 17:34, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Cute :3 - 17:47, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:57, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Gullkit Datei:Gullkit.Kit.byCurly.png Und ein weißes Kätzchen! 22:48, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Könntest du diese dunklen Striche vom Bein zur Schulter hin entfernen? Laut Vorlage muss da kein Shading sein und das sieht aus als währ das jetzt eine Playmobiel Figur mit so abnehmbarem Gelenk. Bei den Augen zur Nase hin sind auch so striche, und beim Schweif/Po übergang. 06:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Mew teilweise zu, die Striche könnten zumindest abgeschwächt werden (bei Marshkit sind sie ja auch da, aber nicht so stark), aber gerade was die Striche an den Augen betrifft, basieren die eigentlich auf Roses Shading und da haben sie niemanden gestört bis jetzt :/ ~ 09:43, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - so, hab's ein bisschen abgeschwächt. An den Augen oder am Schweifübergang habe ich aber nicht viel geändert, weil es, wie Leo schon gesagt hat, Shadingdetails sind, die ich bei jedem meiner CharaArts habe. 11:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich find das ok so xD 12:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hmm also hier stören mich die Striche irgendwie auch sehr.... Versuch mal, anstatt sie weiter zu verwischen, lieber mit einem Radierer, der auf niedriger transparenz eingestellt ist so halb wegzuradieren :3 14:06, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 16:48, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Warscheinlich fällt es mir jetzt erst hier auf weil sie weiß ist. Finde immer noch das die Shadingdetailstriche für ne weiße Katze zu Stark sind. Habe auch bei Rose geschaut die hat sie bei den helleren Katzen irgendwie mehr verwischt. Aber ich enthalte mich. 17:33, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also zumindest am Laptop habe ich kein Problem mit den Shadingdetails, am Tablet sind sie ein wenig stärker. Das musst du aber net ändern, denke ich. Mich stört trotzdem, dass sie ein wenig aussieht wie ein Kasten, also gerade wegen des Bauches. Der sieht irgendwie sehr kastenförmig abgenickt aus. Meine Idee wäre das Shading vielleicht nicht ganz so weit nach oben laufen zu lassen und ein wenig weicher zu machen. Ansonsten könntest du vielleicht das linke Ohr (unsere Sicht) einen kleinen Ticken schwächer shaden? - 17:45, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - keine Ahnung Mann, ich hoff, ich hab's irgendwie umgesetzt 18:22, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht besser aus :3 Ich glaube, das gebogene hat es gemacht :D - 18:48, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich sag jetzt mal nichts dazu, dass Marshkit an der Schulter auch weiß ist xD ~ 10:05, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich mochte die Streifen zwar, aber so isses auch hüsch :'D 11:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:58, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hawkwing ~ Apprentice Datei:Hawkwing.Apprentice.byCurly.png Vor kurzem habe ich mir noch geschworen, nie wieder getigerte Katzen zu malen, die mehrere Versionen brauchen. Man sieht ja, wie lang das gehalten hat. Ich hab seine Fellfarbe auf Star's Zweigjunges basiert. 22:50, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aber... Er sieht gar nicht aus wie Zweigpfote und er hat auch nicht dieselben Augen wie Veilchenpote... Dagegen! xD Nee, sieht echt gut aus :3 ~ 09:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich denke gerade panisch daran, dass ich die Tigerung bei Twigbranch irgendwie auch so arschgeil hinbekommen muss... ich hab ne Idee: melde dich bei mir, wenn du statt mir Twigbranch machen möchtest ok? :'D Da sie sich ja ähnlich sehen wäre es vl besser wenn du sie machst :3 11:47, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Star hör auf allen deine Character Arts anzudrehen XD 14:07, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :) Star drehst du ihr jetzt Veilchen auch an wegen der Augenfarben :'D *neck* 17:32, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da sind überall nicht-transparente Pixel außerhalb der Outlines! Ne, er ist clean :3 Könntest du aber den Shadingstreifen unter seiner Nase von der Stärke her mehr denen direkt um sein Maul anpassen? Der Unterschied wirkt mir hier ein bisschen zu krass. Ansonsten ist er echt bildhübsch :3 *möchte mehr Versionen von ihm sehen* - 17:35, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich hätte geschrien, wenn ich Pixel verpasst hätte :D 18:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Pixel sind ja manchmal auch echt fies xD - 18:47, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:42, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:05, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 11:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:58, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lightning Tail hmm not sure how I feel about the shading on these, black cats are tricky The warrior and the early settler versions need a torn ear-tip. 16:30, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh, whoops Yay black cats :D I'm really digging the eyes 16:54, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aw a mouse gnawed on his ear :'D 17:30, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) The eyes Q_Q 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) I like the shading :3 But the eye shading of the left kit eye, the left warrior eye and the right early settler eye (all our view) could be a bit smoother. - 17:31, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' still lovin' the eyes 21:10, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:41, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) The kit looks fine to me now, but the right eye of the ES could still be a bit smoother (in fact, on my notebook it looks even harder than before o.o) ~ 10:07, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' rip 17:49, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:54, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:30, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:38, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Willowbreeze ~ Königin + Manga Datei:Willowbreeze.queen.byStar.png Datei:Willowbreeze.alt.byStar.png Erklärung zur Mangaversion: Auf dem Bild hat sie alles, was zu einer Langhaar-Version passt - außer den Schweif, der sieht extrem dünn im Manga aus. Deshalb hab ich ihr auch hier den Schweif der Kurzhaar Version gemacht xD (Sowas kam schon mal bei Federschweif vor soweit ich weiß) 16:21, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das mit dem Mangabild gut gelöst ^^ Aber in einigen Bildern des Mangas sieht es aus, als habe Weidenbrise eine hellere Schnauze, Brust und Bauch, in einem sieht nur die Schnauze heller aus. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie man das umsetzen soll, also erstmal Enthaltung. 16:53, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich hab nochmal in den Manga geschaut, bei mir hat die nirgendwo hellere Stellen. Trotzdem ein dagegen, weil ich finde die Streifen hier sehen dünner aus als ihre Streifen in den anderen Ca's. 17:29, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Zufrieden :3 08:38, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:55, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Normalerweise würde ich jetzt jammern, dass sie zu schwaches Augenshading hat, aber da das auch die anderen Versionen im Artikel betrifft, jammer ich nur still für mich alleine xD Meine Kritik: Das Shading am Bauch der Queen ist irgendwie ein wenig merkwürdig. Es sieht so aus als wäre da eine Ebene mit hartkantigen Shading über einer stark verwischten Ebene Shading. Dadurch wirkt das Shading auch ein wenig fleckig am Bauch. Ansonsten finde ich sie echt toll :D - 17:29, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 17:59, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:46, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 21:09, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag ja die Augenbrauen XD 07:41, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:08, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde diese Mangaversion irgendwie putzig xD 19:37, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Pinenose ~ Rework + Versionen Datei:Pinenose.kit.byStar.png Datei:Pinepaw.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.queen.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.ro.byStar.png Ich liebe blasse Augen D: 16:21, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich auch :D 16:49, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sooo viele Versionen :D 17:31, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag ihre Augen :3 Ich weiß bei schwarzen Katzen ist das immer ein wenig schwierig, ich finde aber gerade ihre Schülerversion an manchen Stellen etwas fleckig. Das Shading an der Brust neben dem rechten Vorderbein (unsere Sicht) ist im Vergleich zum restl. umliegenden Shading schon ziemlich stark. Und links am rechten Vorderbein kurz unter dem Brustdreieck ist so etwas stärkerer Shadingfleck. Der Schwanz sieht auch ein wenig fleckig bzw. generell sehr flach geshadet aus. Bei der Streunerversion finde ich die Stelle am rechten Vorderbein (unsere Sicht), wo die linke Pfote angehoben ist, auch ein wenig fleckig. Ansonsten sehen die Versionen echt toll aus :D - 17:24, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 17:58, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:42, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 21:09, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 07:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag blasse Augen auch xD aber bei Sunfish hab ich halt einfach nicht mal gesehen, dass sie grün waren xD ~ 10:10, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Ja, bei grün mach ich die immer fast schon grau, das war gar nicht auf das bezogen :D Bin froh dass dir sowas auffällt xD 11:38, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) '' Toadfoot Datei:Toadfoot.J.byDaisy.pngDatei:Toadfoot.ByDaisy.png Er war mit grünen Augen schöner *weint* - 20:52, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ach waaas er is immer noch ein hübscher D: 08:39, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen toll :3 12:15, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) 15:55, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Er war wirklich hübscher mit den grünen Augen... Aber er sieht trotzdem noch gut aus :) ~ 10:11, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:36, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ginsterstern (DlG) Datei:Ginsterstern_byamber_.png Hoffe es gefällt euch! :D Amberfang (Diskussion) 17:58, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Bild ist der HAMMER *.* Ich liebe dieses Fell auf dem Kopf :D Nur eine Sache: Mir ist das Augenshading zu hart bzw. könnte es generell mehr als zwei Farbstufen vertragen. - 19:07, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da stimme ich Daisy zu ^^ außerdem könnte die Verlängerung des Schwanzes (bitte nicht an versauten Kommentaren sparen, Leute :D) sich ein bisschen mehr in die anderen Outlines integrieren, manchmal sind die Outlines dort einfach ein kleines bisschen zu dick, finde ich ^^ ~ 10:13, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) * geändert Amberfang (Diskussion) 18:21, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) :''Lieber User, bitte überschreibe das nächste Mal die bereits vorhandene Datei mit der neuen Version. 06:34, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Fluttering Bird Datei:Fluttering Bird.byMystery.png 20:29, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Cute :D Könntest du das Brustshading ein mini mini bisschen schwächer machen? Und das Schweifshading ein mini mini bisschen weicher? (: - 20:32, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:50, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) mimimi 21:08, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Süß 21:12, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) So cute :3 07:38, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 10:14, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:34, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nessel (S5) guess what? I found another gray set c: Haha you love gray cats eh :') ? 07:40, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Gray cats are awesome :3 ~ 10:15, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) You got your way with gray cats :D 10:42, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Graymist is still available btw :p 11:37, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:35, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Finchkit Datei:Finchkit.byMystery.png und noch ein totes Junges :') 22:05, 8. Mai 2018 (UTC) Warum hast du nicht schon früher angefangen Bilder für's CA zu machen? xD So süß, die Kleine :D - 06:17, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) 08:33, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:53, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das sind Gedenktafeln für die Toten ;) 15:32, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:34, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mistcloud Datei:Cosmokitten.cat.png First time uploading! Needletail ��#Litten 03:36, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Holy O: The fur is amazing O: 05:11, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Welcome on the German Wiki! :D I like the fur, too. It's so amazing! But I think you shade on the wrong side of the legs. Here you can see where the shading should be on the blanks. Blue is dark shading and red are the highlights (and pale blue is optional dark shading). And I think, you did ear pink on the ear. But we don't do this here. Could you please remove this? I'm not sure about the different eye colors but there I need another opinion. But the eye shading looks kind of hard (blue eye) and flat (yellow eye). Maybe just look around and look at other pictures here, to see how we do our eye shading :D But I really love the picture *.* - 06:14, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hello! I think she is to bluish for having light gray fur. 14:47, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Milkweed Datei:Milkweed.R.byLeo.PNG Datei:Milkweed.Q.byLeo.PNG Datei:Milkweed.ES.byLeo.PNG Datei:Milkweed.W.byLeo.PNG Ein wunderbares Partnerprojekt mit der wunderbaren Daisy <3 ~ 10:38, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ein Traum *-* Endlich ein neues CA von dir und Daisy *-* 11:08, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Oh mein Gott *-* Sie sieht wundervoll aus! 11:22, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Sorry xD aber bei der Königin hatte die Tigerung noch den alten Farbton und die Narbe hab ich auch endlich mal richtig angepasst bekommen xD ~ 13:40, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) :D 14:16, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Woha da verschlägts mir die Sprache! Einfach toll, und finde es schön das ihr ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt macht! 15:33, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:52, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bramble Datei:Bramble.byDaisy.png Das kleine Baby von Leos Milkweed <3 - 10:42, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das gleiche wie bei Milkweed - einfach ein Traum! *-* 11:08, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Kann mich da nur anschließen! Super schön. 11:23, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) So unglaublich toll >_< 15:34, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:32, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Morningstar Datei:MorningstarbySilberflug.png 12:38, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading an den Beinen noch zu schwach. 15:35, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 15:44, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Am Hals (hinten) und vor den Ohren ist noch Shading außerhalb der Outlines ^^ ~ 15:45, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ups ^-^ 17:07, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:52, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC) Tigerstern Datei:Tigerkralle_byamber.png Mein Versuch für Tigerstern, als Krieger einmal XD Amberfang (Diskussion) 19:23, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hab mich schon gefragt, wann der mal ein CharaArt bekommt :D Ich liebe die Tigerung und die Augen. Aber: das Shading ist mir noch zu unregelmäßig. Er wird erst mit dem zerfetzten Ohr beschrieben, als er bereits Zweiter Anführer ist, also braucht die Kriegerversion das nicht. Sein Schweif ist dick und lang, um das dazustellen empfehle ich, dass du eine Kurzhaar-Vorlage mit dem verlängerten Langhaarschweif verwendest. Alternativ könntest du diesen Schweif auch einfach etwas dicker machen. Zu dem Schweif, ich finde es gut, wie du das gemacht hast, allerdings ist er auf der rechten (Usersicht) Seite etwas zu gerade nach oben. Das musst du aber nicht unbedingt ändern, weil ich weiß, wie schwierig das ist. Das Ohrenshading in seinem gespaltenen Ohr ist mit nach unten hin ein bisschen zu großflächig. Die Narben könnten ein wenig breiter sein, aber auch das ist nicht unbedingt nötig. Das sollte es gewesen sein. 19:35, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Darkstar (MV) Datei:Darkstar.A.Tiger.png Ich versuche mich wieder an einer Schwarzen Katze :D Wer hat schon Outline Probleme? xD 19:29, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich nehme an, dass ist Darkstar aus Mapleshade's Vengeance? Der Link führt nur zur Erklärungsseite. Cooles blaues Shading :D Das Augenshading ist mir noch ein wenig zu schräg. 19:37, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert '''hehe ups... sorry für den falschen Link xD 19:43, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) Kein Problem :D 19:49, 10. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:51, 11. Mai 2018 (UTC)